


tomorrow can wait (for some other day to be)

by bonesandstardust



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Insinuates at smut but not really any here, M/M, New Year's Eve, Partying, i love noor so i made her bi, this is cheesy as hell i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 16:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesandstardust/pseuds/bonesandstardust
Summary: Robbe's having a lonely time at a new year's party. maybe Sander can help with that.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	tomorrow can wait (for some other day to be)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, happy new year! This is a little late and kinda messy but I hope you guys enjoy! Unedited for now.
> 
> Title is from "Right Here, Right Now" from High School Musical 3. And no, I don't have any shame about it.

The party raged on without him. And Robbe was okay with that. 

It was New Year’s Eve. mere minutes away from midnight, and Robbe was sitting in a friend of a friend of Jens’ backyard, swinging on an old wooden swing set, his sneakers making lines in the dirt as the sounds of cheers and laughter went on in the house feet from him. He thinks he’s starting to feel party fatigue because lately, more often than not, he finds himself sitting alone by the end of the night, the high of It was quiet out there, the night sky spilling above him like ink on a canvas, the color of Sander’s favorite charcoal pencils, the color that always seemed to 

_ Sander. _Immediately, Robbe’s heart warmed. Just thinking his name made Robbe feel instantly better, like a soothing balm to a wound he didn’t know he had. He hadn’t seen Sander in a few days because of some family stuff though they still texted each other near constantly, their first good mornings and last goodnights always to each other, never skipping a beat. 

Distance makes the heart grow fonder as they say. 

He looked at his phone, the last text from Sander from two hours ago shone on the screen. ** _I’m going to see if I can sneak away. I’ll try really hard to get to you. Plus, I need that New Years’ kiss I was promised. ;) _ **

Robbe couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Sander as his boyfriend. The last two months had been a whirlwind for them, a whole lifetime contained in a matter of weeks. It still shocked Robbe how much had changed, how much happier he was, all thanks to one bleached blonde boy who saw something in him the night they sprayed those trucks, who saw him and thought he was the one. Who saw him and made Robbe feel like he was the lead character of his own story rather than part of the background like he was used to.

The back door suddenly slammed open, scaring Robbe out of his reverie and making him squeal a little, and for a minute, he was glad the boys weren’t around to make fun of him for it. It took him a few seconds to calm down, to slow his heart threatening to beat out of his chest before he looked to the source of the noise. There, stood on the porch, barely illuminated by the sliver of moonlight shining down, was Noor and another girl kissing each other hungrily, entwined in an embrace as they stumbled down the steps, refusing to let each other go for even a second. 

Robbe felt his cheeks warm in embarrassment. He felt like an intruder to the private moment and he grappled with what he should do; stay quiet and hope they leave or go inside and potentially get caught by the two of them? Either way, Robbe figured, it was going to be an awkward situation anyhow. Now he understood how his friends felt whenever he and Sander got handsy around them. Not the best thing to be a spectator to.

Before Robbe could make his decision though, Noor seemed to make it for him.

“At mine or yours?” she gasped as the girl pressed her lips down her neck, making Noor cling to her blonde curls like a lifeline as she tilted her head to the sky. 

“Whichever Is closest.” the girl chided before pulling away with a smirk, clearly knowing what she was doing, the effect she had on her. She pulled Noor by the hand in the direction of the road, on their way to wherever they could be alone. 

Before they walked away though, Noor caught sight of Robbe, sitting still like a deer caught in the headlights, trying his best to look everywhere but at them, to not look like he overheard them or anything. She looked surprised for a moment at seeing him there, omitting a gasp that made Robbe look up to her again. Her hair was messy and the cherry red lipstick she always wore was smeared across her cheek. Her guard was down and from the look she gave Robbe, she was terrified. The kind of scared one might’ve looked after getting off a roller coaster. It wasn’t the kind of fear that warranted any horror, but rather the kind that came when on the cusp of something big and life-changing. It was a good scared, the _ “oh shit this is happening” _ feeling; the one you’d never turn away from. Robbe knew how that felt, he’d felt it for the first time in his life when he’d laid eyes on Sander that first day at the beach house. The gut reaction of _ “you’re about to change my life and I don’t know how yet” _. 

When Robbe lifted his hand in a little wave with a smile that said “have fun”, she grinned and gave him a wink, before soon she and the girl were out of sight and gone into the night.

Well at least one of them was having fun tonight. 

The wind seemed to pick up, blowing a scattering of leaves beneath Robbe’s feet and making him shiver inside his coat. He burrowed his hands deep in his pockets, though he knew that wasn’t going to do much against the chill that seemed to have stuck around these past couple days. Robbe knew his mama would’ve had his ass if she saw him out in freezing temperatures with no more than a sweatshirt to cover him up. She would’ve bundled him up in a million layers from head to toe before she’d ever let him go out again. 

Suddenly, a voice shouted above the music in the house, “One minute left!” with everyone hollering back in response. Robbe wondered if he should go back inside and wait for Sander in there. Maybe he was running a little late, he thought. Maybe he couldn’t find a way to sneak out after all. Robbe wasn’t going to hold it against him if he couldn’t make it. Sander should be able to spend time with his family without Robbe interfering. After all, he’d only just got back after spending a week at the flatshare, his family surely, definitely misses him and they should be together.

“Robbe?” a voice called out and when he looked up, there standing on the porch was Sander, backlit by the porch light, his eyes bright with mischief. When he saw Robbe, he smiled like he hadn’t seen Robbe in years rather than days, all crinkly and wide, one of the more rare smiles of his. Robbe never saw anyone else on the receiving end of these smiles but him and his heart did a little flip in his chest seeing it once more. 

“You made it!” he said, jolting off the swing set and running towards his boyfriend like some cliche heroine in a cheesy rom-com. All that was missing was some heart soaring music to back them up. 

As soon as he was close enough, Robbe jumped up the stairs and into Sander’s arms, the other boy chuckling breathlessly at his antics, sliding his arms around Robbe’s waist and holding him flush against his chest.

“Woah there, young man,” he joked, pressing a kiss to the skin of Robbe’s throat, his breath hot against his neck, causing Robbe to shiver as goosebumps crawled its way over his collarbone and down his chest, all the way to his fingertips, his body alight like a live wire ready to spark. “If I knew you were this excited to see me I would’ve flown here.”

_ “Ten! Nine! Eight!” _

“Well, you’re here now so that’s all that matters,” Robbe pulled back enough to look into Sander’s eyes, at his blown out pupils and the thin green sliver of his iris surrounding them. He gazed down at Sander’s lips, parted with a shaky exhale. Robbe couldn’t believe the effect he had on him, how easily he could turn Sander on with no more than a look, a touch. He felt his blood thrum inside his veins in anticipation when Sander looked at him with barely controlled hunger, his fingers trailing underneath Robbe’s shirt and across his tailbone, dipping beneath the waistband of his jeans. “Still want that kiss?” 

_ “Four! Three! Two! One!” _

“_ Fuck _ yes.” Sander suddenly turned them around and slammed Robbe up against the house, kissing him hard, pressing closer and closer until there was no room to breathe between them. Hoots and hollers burst out behind them as the clock struck midnight, the sounds far away from their own little world. The press of their lips, the moans they pulled from one another, everything else was just white noise. 

  
  


Sander pulled back, despite Robbe’s protests.“My mom’s not home tonight. She’s staying over at her friend’s til tomorrow.” He trailed his fingers over Robbe’s cheek, tracing the apple of it with his thumb while the other cradled his head, curling through the strands of his hair. 

The moonlight, whatever little there was left shining through the clouds, poured down on them like a bright, beautiful waterfall, lightening Sander’s hair like a halo, the white whisper of hair moving slightly in the breeze. He bumped his nose against Robbe’s. 

Robbe crossed his eyes so he could keep looking at him. He quirked his eyebrows. “That sounds nice. Hope she has fun.” 

“Not as much fun as we’ll have,” Sander whispered hotly, slowly backing away until they only thing connecting them were their fingers. “We need to catch up. I’ve spent way too many days without you.”

“What do you want to do? Charades?” Robbe teased, earning a snort from Sander at his joke. 

“Maybe after we’re done. But, you might be too tired afterward so.” He lifted an eyebrow, a Cheshire grin spread across his lips. 

Robbe felt heat pool to his stomach. God, he was so screwed. He stood no chance teasing against the King of teasing himself. 

Distantly, he remembers how Jens promised him how, when he fell in love, he’d act like a lovesick puppy, tail wagging and ready to follow his love anywhere. He remembers brushing him off, another one of Jens’ remarks he wouldn’t take too seriously. But now, as he was guided off the porch and out of the backyard to where their bikes stood by the curb, he thinks Jens might’ve been right after all. Robbe would go anywhere Sander would go, rain or shine, heaven and hell with nothing more than a look to guide him there. 

He was lovesick. He would never tell Jens that though. 

He pulled Sander in by the sleeve of his jacket and kissed him, chuckling when the other boy groaned when he pulled back. He smoothed his thumb over his dark brows that were pulled in a furrow. 

“Happy New Year, Sander.” 

“Happy New Year, Robbe. Now...come.”

This year’s already looking better than the last, Robbe thought, riding through the night, his eyes on the beautiful boy in front of him, his pale hair and leather jacket waving in the wind, his own North Star, guiding him home. 

********************

The bedroom door slammed shut behind them and Robbe didn’t waste a second before pushing Sander up against it, his lips pressed under the hinge of his jaw, licking and biting and sucking the place he knew that had Sander keening against him, his hands frantically grasping Robbe’s hair as he cried out. 

“Oh God, Robbe.”

Robbe pulled away long enough to push off Sander’s jacket from his shoulders, letting it fall at their feet as they fumbled around to take their clothes off. Soon his jacket was on the floor as well, followed by his shoes and Sander’s docs and they fell back on Sander’s bed, the sheets cool beneath them, dark as the night from where they could see out the skylight above them. 

The desk lamp was on, just barely brightening up the room enough for them to see each other, let alone two feet in front of them. Robbe had been in here just last week after meeting Sander’s mother, though not doing what they were doing now. Shadows covered the art on the walls, the little splatters of paint on the floor, the bookshelf stacked high in the corner, the record player with Bowie vinyl laid next to it. He’d only been in there once before yet he knew where everything was, all the things that Sander kept dear to him in his safe space. Maybe this is what their place will look like. Art supplies, and open books, shoes on the floor and their clothes together in the closet. Maybe future Robbe can convince Sander to let him put up his gaming posters when they do decide to move in. 

Currently, all those thoughts were at the back of his mind with Sander laying on top of him, kissing him hard and fast, their teeth clicking when they couldn’t help but laugh. They ripped their shirts off, before settling back down chest to chest, pale and honey golden skin brushing softly against each other.

He felt Sander’s belt buckle digging into his stomach, his legs wrapped around Robbe’s thighs, his hips moving impossibly closer, closer to where Robbe needed him to be. _ What a fucking tease. _

“Sander, I need-”

“What do you need baby?” That mischievous look again. 

“I need you,” he tried, scratching his nails along Sander’s shoulder blades. “I need you-”

“I’m yours. I’ve always been.” he slid his fingers through Robbe’s, holding them tight against the mattress. His arms bracketed Robbe’s head, his elbows beside his ribs. Robbe could see how wild Sander looked, his hair matted by sweat, his cheeks flushed like he’d run a marathon. 

Robbe felt like he was going to explode. Or die. One or the other. He had to do something or all of this would be over before they could start.

He slid his hands down to Sander’s waist, gripping tightly and bucked up, spinning them around until Robbe was above Sander. He pressed his lips to Sander’s collarbones, down his chest, past his ribs, and down his stomach, stopping at his jeans when he heard Sander cry out. Their fingers were still laced. Robbe moved his hips against Sander’s, up and down, slowly, trying his hardest to hold on, to keep making Sander feel good. 

“Robbe, please,” he begged, his voice low and shaky. 

Robbe smiled, leaning forward to kiss him gently, pressing their foreheads together so they could still be able to look at each other. “Shh. I’m gonna make you feel good. I promise.”

With one last kiss to his chest, Robbe unbuttoned Sander’s jeans. 

The moonlight filtered through the skylight, shining down on them.

_ He is the one. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The next story I'm working on for these two should be out as soon as I can find the brain cells to finish it so if you like cheesy rom com tropes, keep an eye out!  
xxx


End file.
